Final Fantasy 9: El declive de la magia
by KyoSquall
Summary: ¿Que sucede con la magia en Gaya? ¿por que el Jardin Flotante de los Chocobos esta a punto de caer? Descubrelo en esta aventura epica.


**PROLOGO**

Mene se despertó de un brinco. --"¿¡Kupoooo!? ¿¡esta sucediendo otra vez, kupo!? ¡pero esta vez es mucho mas fuerte, kupo!"-- El Jardín Flotante de los Chocobos temblaba violentamente. El fenómeno se había ido incrementando en los últimos días, y lo que empezó con unas leves, casi imperceptibles perdidas de altura -y su consecuente recuperación- se había convertido en una denodada lucha del jardín por mantenerse en el aire. Aun se mantenía de una sola pieza, pero aquellos vaivenes y los subsiguientes desprendimientos de algunas rocas, parecían apuntar a que no todo seguiría así.

-"Tengo que avisar a los demás kupo, debo darme prisa, creo que lo mejor será dirigirme hacia Madain Sari, allí viven muchos moguris..."

-¡¡KUEEEEE!!

-Por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti, Choco, --el magnifico chocobo dorado corría asustado hacia el moguri-- deja la tienda de campaña como esta, pero el libro de los moguris, si que no podemos irnos sin el, kupo.

De repente todo volvió a la normalidad, ceso el terremoto, era como si el jardín perdiera potencia y al cabo de un rato la recuperara, pero lo preocupante era que esos intervalos de perdida de potencia eran cada vez mayores.

-Aun así no nos quedaremos, Choco, es muy peligroso, tenemos suerte de que el jardín este pasando sobre el Continente Exterior, llegaremos en un momento a Madain Sari, kupo, diría que podríamos verla a simple vista si no fuera de noche, kupo...

-¡Kueee!

-¿? ¿Que tienes may, kupo? ¿otra carta de Ozma, kupo? es extrañísimo, creí que la que le di a Yitan cuando el y sus amigos le derrotaron era única en el mundo, kupo..., bueno, ¡en marcha, kupo!.

-¡KUEEEEE!

Y así, Mene y Choco partieron en la oscuridad de la noche, ahora silenciosa, hacia la antigua y legendaria ciudad de los invocadores, no podían imaginar ni por un momento las consecuencias de estos acontecimientos, ni la gran aventura que le esperaba a Yitan y a los demás.

**CAPITULO I**

**ALEXANDRIA**

La bella reina de Alexandria, Garnet Von Alexandros XVII, estaba asomada al bacón de su alcoba de la misma manera que, un par de años atrás, se asomase para ver la llegada del barco teatro de Tantalus, el Prima Vista, a Alexandria, un hecho que, aunque ni ella misma lo supiese en ese momento, cambiaria su vida para siempre. Todavía en camisón, y jugando con la trenza que tenia al final de su melena, recordaba con nostalgia como se topo con Yitan nada mas salir de la alcoba con el Colgante Real y la caperuza blanca, --"Quizás vos seáis la chica que he esperado toda mi vida"-- le había dicho nada mas verla, y aunque le contesto que si se burlaba de ella, nunca olvido esas palabras.

-HMMMM

-¿Ya estas despierto, Yitan? ¿no es un poco temprano para "vos"? no hará ni tres horas que el sol nos calienta.

-Ahhhhh, uohhh, veo que hoy estáis de buen humor, "majestad" --ambos empezaron a reír--

-Yo he de tratar unos asuntos de estado con Beatrix y Steiner, te veré a la hora de comer, -dijo Garnet mientras agarraba el picaporte y se disponía a salir.

-No lo creo, espera, Garnet.

-¿Si? ¿es que ocurre algo?

-Nada grave, pero desde que Quina se ha tomado vacaciones, la comida de palacio es demasiado refinada para mi. Me daré una vuelta por el pueblo, comeré en la taberna, e incluso me pasare por los bosques cercanos a la ciudad, tanta vida en el castillo hace que me este entumeciendo..., no quisiera perder facultades. Lo comprendes ¿no?

-Yitan, vale que quieras salir un rato, pero recuerda que por los bosques que tú dices merodean monstruos a pesar de que ya no haya niebla. Y no seas egoísta, Quina se merece esas vacaciones.

-Por supuesto, majestad. Me llevare conmigo mi arma Artema, esa de dos metros de largo, una de las armaduras de Steiner, y, si me dais vuestro real permiso para entrar en la camara del tesoro, también coceré todas las materias negras que tengamos, solo por si acaso. --sonrió--

- ... ... Eres incorregible.

-Vamos Garnet, me llevare las Dagas de Mitrilo, y solo por si encuentro alguna seta. Sabes de sobra que mi técnica de combate mas útil es el "Truco del Caco", y ni siquiera necesito armas para usarlo, y a estas alturas es tan efectivo que pocos monstruos lo resistirían. --la cara de Yitan se ilumina-- ¿Te acuerdas de la que tuve que armar para birlarle al gigante la Flauta de Elfo en sus propias narices?

-Prefiero olvidar aquel lamentable episodio. Casi tuvimos que recurrir a las pociones porque a Eiko y a mi se nos acabaron las curas de tantos palos que te dio.

-Bueno, no se hable mas del tema, aunque en una cosa tienes razón, Quina se merece esas vacaciones, aunque echemos de menos sus platos. ¿Cuando volverá?

-Fue a visitar a su maestra Quera al pantano de los Qu. Supongo que volverá en unas dos semanas.

-Vale, pobres ranas. Pásalo bien con Steiner y Beatrix.

Garnet abrió por fin la puerta y se marcho sin despedirse, aunque no estaba, ni mucho menos, molesta, lo que pasaba es que este tipo de conversaciones con Yitan eran habituales.

Yitan sonrió para sus adentros, el que Garnet hubiese conseguido contratar a la Qu había sido una de las victorias mas notorias sobre su tío, Cid, que después de probar los platos que les preparo el día del regreso de Yitan, intento por todos los medios que Quina trabajase en el castillo de Lindblum para el, pero fue en vano, la férrea determinación de Garnet y el hecho de que Quina hubiese viajado tanto tiempo con ellos hicieron inútiles los argumentos de Cid, así que Quina trabajaba y vivía ahora en el castillo de Alexandria, y tenia un cuarto propio en el segundo piso, y con un buen equipo de pinches (chefs muy cualificados en realidad) a su disposición... --"¿Un momento que hace esto aquí?"--

Una carta Cactilio yacía boca arriba en el suelo, no es que fuera de las mas poderosas, aunque era decente, pero para Yitan significaba mucho, era una de las que Vivi había ganado saltando a la comba aquí en Alexandria, antes de conocerse. Se quedo un momento contemplando la carta ensimismado, no había vuelto a ver al muchacho desde que, después de derrotar a Tiniebla Eterna, decidiera volver a ayudar a Kuja. No le había vuelto a ver desde que montara en el Hilda Garde III con los demás.

-Sir Yitan...

-No estoy para bromas, cabo... -el ver esa carta había afectado su animo, volvió a guardarla con cuidado- además, ¿tu no estabas reunido con Garnet y Beatrix?

-Si, de hecho, este soldado aun lo esta, vengo a avisarte de que nos ausentamos un par de días.

-¿Que sucede?¿nos?

-Visita oficial a Dali. Parece que han seguido cavando en el subterráneo que vosotros explorasteis una vez y han descubierto una mina.

-¿Una mina? ¿de que? ¿por que vais todos allí?

-Aun no lo sabemos, todo lo que sabe este soldado es que las leyes Alexandrinas son claras al respecto: "En caso de descubrirse un recurso natural importante en suelo alexandrino, la propia reina deberá ir a inspeccionarlo y dar en persona el Real Permiso de Explotación si procediera." Su Majestad la reina Garnet, Beatrix, el Batallón Pluto al completo, las 2 primeras brigadas de la Guardia Beatrix y este soldado van a tomar ahora mismo el "Insignia de Alexandria" para llegar con la mayor premura posible.

-¿El Insignia de Alexandria? ¿El barco volador con motor a vapor que Cid le regalo a Garnet después de la batalla final?

-El mismo, aunque no se por que lo preguntas, sabes de sobra que solo tenemos ese y el carguero. ¿Vas a venir?

-No... creo que con tanta guardia estará mas que segura.

-Pues con vuestro permiso, este soldado se marcha a cumplir con su deber.

-Hasta la vista, teniente.

"¿Ahora una mina?" "Desde luego esta mañana esta siendo demasiado para mi, quizá debiera volver a acostarme." Al fin se termino de vestir, -sus pantalones bombachos y su chaleco, nada de atuendos oficiales- salio de la habitación e intento animarse. Algunos conocidos le saludaron mientras bajaba las escaleras, y eso mejoro su humor. Vio que en el vestíbulo aun seguía el viejo retrato de la reina Brahne, y eso le trajo mas recuerdos. En ese momento decidió que se olvidaría de todo y que pasaría un buen día. Salio por la puerta principal, cerro los ojos y aspiro una profunda bocanada del fresco aire matutino, ahora parecía ver las cosas de otra manera. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la góndola y cuando llego, sus palabras a la guapa guardia alexandrina que la manejaba:

-¿Que tal Marisa? hoy hace un buen día ¿eh?

La chica no le contesto directamente, solo empezó a remar y le pregunto --"¿al pueblo?"--

-¿A donde si no? y no te pongas nerviosa solo porque yo sea un renombrado galán.

- ...

Enseguida llegaron al otro lado. --"Hasta la vista, Marisa"-- Yitan se dirigió al portón principal y lo atravesó. La ciudad estaba como siempre, la posada, las tiendas, la floristería, niñas jugando a la comba y niños correteando de aquí para allá... Mientras atravesaba la plaza pensó en visitar a Ruby, parecía que finalmente el teatrillo empezaba a funcionar, todavía seguía con ese actor famoso... ¿como se llamaba? pero al final decidió dejarlo para mas adelante y se dirigió a la calle donde estaba la taberna. atravesó otro arco y paso enfrente de la botica, ya solo faltaba un poco. Unos pasos mas y lo consiguió. abrió la puerta de par en par y entro, el aroma a buena cocina y a licor inundo sus fosas nasales al instante. El propietario, el patrón Ashley, estaba de buen humor.

-Hombre Yitan, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Hola, hoy me voy de excursión y me gustaría que me prepararas unos bocadillos.

-¿Y de que los quieres?

-De barra como mínimo, y de algo consistente, de chuletas de sagnar estaría bien, y otro de tortilla de huevos de dodo. Ponme también una botella de licor de gyshal.

-¿Hay hambre eh? enseguida te lo preparo.

Mientras tanto, Maggie, la camarera, paso por allí, y como no, Yitan estuvo charlando un ratito con ella.

-Eh tu, ya esta.

-¿Ya? el tiempo pasa volando. ¿Cuanto es?

-Serán 120 giles.

-Muy bien, hasta luego.

-Que aproveche.

Salio de la taberna y se dirigió calle abajo, al poco llego a la plaza y reparo en la estatua que allí había. Estaba dedicada a una chica llamada Madelaine que con solo 13 años había hecho frente al ejercito de Lindblum al frente de 9 valerosas mujeres hacia ya mucho tiempo, en la novena guerra de Lindblum. Yitan supuso que serian las precursoras de la actual Guardia Beatrix, o que antaño formarían parte de un escuadrón parecido. Tendría que preguntarlo a algún erudito de palacio, o bien buscarlo el mismo en la biblioteca, aunque la perspectiva de pasarse aunque solo fuera una tarde encerrado entre libros de historia en la biblioteca no era algo que el considerase precisamente divertido.

-Recuerde que es peligroso salir solo.

-¿? Ah si, gracias, pero no te preocupes, ciao --le contesto a la soldado que hacia guardia junto a la puerta principal de Alexandria.

Por fin lo había conseguido, la Meseta de Alexandria estaba imponente, era verano pero no hacia un calor excesivo a esa altitud, corría un poco de brisa e incluso se oían ya los cantos de los pájaros a pesar de estar tan cerca de la ciudad, claro que Alexandria no era una ciudad industrial como Lindblum. pensó simplemente en tirarse sobre la hierba de un verde muy vivo y descansar, pero aun era demasiado temprano para eso, así que decidió darse un pequeño paseo para ver la cascada con una buena perspectiva antes de ir al bosque. --"A ver, primero de todo, si mal no recuerdo, los monstruos mas peligrosos que había por esta zona son los "mal bernardos", esos que parecen perros gigantes de peluche, rosas además. Y recuerdo que si te daban un lametazo podías quedarte dormido durante horas debido a los narcóticos de su saliva. Pues muy bien, activare 'antisueño'..."-- Era curioso como funcionaban las cosas en Gaya, en un mundo donde había monstruos, objetos mágicos, eidolones, magos blancos y negros, invocadores, pociones capaces de curar heridas...etc, todo el mundo veía normal que ciertas habilidades de combate estuvieran inherentes a objetos (generalmente armas o piezas de protección) y al final el portador fuera capaz de dominarlas solo por llevar el objeto en cuestión mientras combatía o en situaciones de tensión.

había llegado al borde del acantilado y por la vista que había desde allí realmente merecía la pena el haber caminado un ratito. El río que venia de las montañas, y servia de foso para el castillo de Alexandria se precipitaba con toda su furia barranco abajo produciendo un ruido ensordecedor, además, los rayos de sol que atravesaban el agua con el ángulo adecuado producían pequeños arcoiris. Yitan miro hacia abajo y vio, a lo lejos, pues estaba a una altura pero que muy considerable, una extensión de terreno gris, antaño verde, el ahora Bosque Petrificado. No pudo evitar pensar en Blank y en los otros, ¿que estarían haciendo ahora?. Cruzando el valle a partir de may se encontraba la Caverna del Hielo, y encima de esta, Dali. Hacia allí se dirigía Garnet en estos momentos, esperaba que no tuvieran tantos problemas esta vez como la primera que fueron a esa aldea.

Se quedo mirando allí durante un rato la cascada, y entonces decidió emprender el camino hacia el bosque, mientras atravesaba la explanada, dio buena cuenta de medio bocadillo -en realidad media barra- de chuletas de sagnar.

Al llegar al bosque, y aunque no hacia calor todavía, agradeció la sombra --"¿Ummh? ¿que ha sido eso?"-- Le había parecido ver un movimiento fugaz entre la maleza. --"Habrá sido mi imaginación."-- En ese momento oyó un ruido a su espalda y, con el tiempo justo de volverse, vio como una enorme mole rosa se abalanzaba hacia el gruñendo furiosamente. Yitan cayo boca arriba al suelo con un golpe tremendo, con las patas delanteras del monstruo sobre sus hombros, lo que le impedía la movilidad, y lo que era peor, ¡ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de sacar el arma de la vaina! Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando salir de esta, eso era bueno, por lo menos no se había quedado paralizado del miedo y la impresión. En ese momento, sintió el lametazo del mal bernardo en todo su rostro, y empezó a sentirse muy pesado y soñoliento. Esto no era normal, ¡se había preparado a conciencia para resistir este tipo de ataques! ¿¡que estaba sucediendo!? de repente sintió un dolor muy agudo en la pantorrilla derecha; no se había dado cuenta de que otros tres monstruos habían unido a la refriega, pero, irónicamente, ese dolor le dio ventaja, con el y con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro despejarse, y al tiempo que esquivaba un mordisco al cuello del mal bernardo que tenia encima, saco una de sus dagas y se la clavo en el vientre. La bestia aulló de dolor y se aparto de un salto, cayendo encima de la que venia por la izquierda y haciéndose un ovillo con ella, la parte mala era que al apartar las patas le había producido un corte bastante profundo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el pecho. El chaleco estaba destrozado, pero esa era ahora la menor de sus preocupaciones. Aprovecho la confusión reinante para ponerse en pie de un brinco, pero al momento cayo sobre su pierna derecha, la herida dolía de verdad, a toda velocidad saco una poción del bolsillo y se la vertió sobre la pantorrilla, el alivio fue inmediato, ya podía volver a combatir. Aunque había dos monstruos momentáneamente fuera de la batalla, todavía tenia que lidiar con los otros dos al tiempo, y se acercaban ominosamente uno por cada flanco. Yitan no se lo pensó dos veces, levanto vigorosamente una de las dagas y casi instantáneamente pareció caer del cielo un cofre de tesoro, que acto seguido se abrió y exploto con una luz cegadora. Con todas las experiencias que había vivido Yitan como aventurero, este ataque, el "truco del caco" debiera haber sido suficiente para acabar con cualquier monstruo pero, no obstante, la explosión había sido mas pequeña de lo normal y solo sirvió para dejar aturdido a uno de los monstruos. --"¿Que pasa aquí? ¡¿primero mi defensa contra sueño y ahora esto!?"-- A pesar de eso el otro que quedaba ahora recelaba, el humanoide con cola parecía un hueso demasiado duro de roer, así que después de recular dos o tres pasos, salio corriendo. En ese momento los otros dos que habían caído estaban otra vez de pie, pero el que tenia las tripas fuera había tenido suficiente y siguió a su compañero dejando un rastro de sangre tras el. El ultimo, viéndose solo ladro un par de veces y siguió el mismo camino. La emboscada había fracasado.

Yitan se sentó en el suelo, no pensaba perseguirlos ni por asomo, necesito otras dos pociones para la herida del hombro, y luego se tomo una extra para rematar la faena. --"Bueno, parece que las materias negras no me hubiesen venido mal"-- pensó divertido, y luego mas sombriamente --"Si llego a traerme una de mis lanzas de doble filo en vez de dagas, no creo que hubiese podido desenvainarla en esa posición, y podría haber sido mi fin."--.Medito durante un rato --"¿como pueden haberse hecho estos bichos tan fuertes? será mejor que me lleve este al castillo, para que Garnet o cualquier mago blanco le apliquen una magia 'libra' y podamos saber lo fuerte que es realmente." "Quizá tengamos que reforzar la guardia." Dicho y hecho, se acerco al monstruo y comenzó a atarle las patas entre si, y el hocico también, dejándole completamente inmovilizado.

Habiendo descansado un poco, y con las heridas curadas, cambio de opinión y decidió perseguir a los otros tres, no era muy sensato dejar a unos monstruos tan peligrosos sueltos tan cerca de la ciudad, podrían atacar a cualquiera, así que se puso a seguir el rastro de sangre. parecía mentira que el mal bernardo herido hubiese podido avanzar tanto, pero llevaba casi hora y media de caminata y todavía no los veía, se estaba acercando a la cordillera montañosa que estaba situada al norte de Alexandria. De repente escucho unos jadeos y se puso al acecho. Miro escondido entre unos matorrales. may estaban los tres monstruos, al lado de un arroyo que bajaba de la montaña. El que estaba herido no lo había conseguido, y ya se estaba evaporando, -como sucedía con todos los monstruos cuando se acababa con ellos- los otros estaban tirados al lado del río bebiendo, extenuados, ajenos al peligro a su alrededor. Yitan comenzó a tramar un plan de ataque, aunque solo eran dos y cansados, sabia bien que se habían vuelto muy fuertes. En ese momento noto algo raro en el aire, era como cuando Vivi se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo, o mas bien, como cuando Eiko o Garnet llamaban a un eidolon, no, la verdad era que se parecía a ambas, como si se mezclaran, sin ser exactamente ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sin darle tiempo a pensar mas, se produjo una explosión y una tremenda onda expansiva lo levanto del suelo y lo lanzo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás hasta que choco contra el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando despertó estaba atardeciendo, habría estado inconsciente unas dos horas. Noto la espalda dolorida y uso otra poción --"¿que pasa hoy? menudo día"--. Se acerco al lugar donde estaban los mal bernardos. No había rastro de ellos. El suelo estaba vulcanizado en el radio de acción de la explosión, no quedaba por supuesto hierba, e incluso las piedras se habían roto en mil pedazos para luego fundirse. El radio de acción de la explosión era un circulo de dos metros, y teniendo en cuenta que el estaba a unos treinta cuando le pego, calculo que había sido brutal. Tenia suerte de estar de una pieza. --"Muy bien, otra cosa de la que informar."-- pensó. allí aparte de la tierra desnuda no había mucho que ver, así que Yitan pensó en volver a Alexandria.

Relleno la cantimplora en el arroyo, se sentó y empezó a comer los bocadillos que le quedaban, aunque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, realmente estaban pasando cosas muy raras, se pregunto que diría Garnet, esperaba que no tuviera tantos problemas como el. Una vez hubo terminado de comer se dispuso a regresar a la ciudad... --"¿Que es eso?"-- En la falda de la montaña se veía una abertura reciente, seguramente causada por la explosión. Se acerco para mirar y vio como la abertura conectaba ahora el exterior con las cavernas naturales de la montaña. decidió que mañana vendría a investigar. Por hoy había tenido suficiente, además, no le quedaban pociones.

Por fin estaba otra vez en su habitación. El viaje de regreso a Alexandria había sido tranquilo, había recogido al mal bernardo y lo había dejado en manos de los magos blancos y adiestradores para que lo examinasen, y también había preparado una reunión al día siguiente temprano con ellos y con los eruditos, para contarles con mas detalle la explosión. Pero se había quedado de piedra cuando, después de aplicarle una 'libra' al mal bernardo, y varias mas después para confirmarlo, le dijeron que el monstruo era perfectamente normal, con la fuerza que tenían siempre por esa zona. Yitan decidió no preocuparse mas por hoy. Se había dado un baño y ahora mismo miraba por la ventana del dormitorio que compartía con Garnet, situado en una de las almenas mas altas del castillo. decidió irse a dormir, lo necesitaba, pero antes echo una mirada a lo lejos, sobre el mar, hacia el Continente Exterior, y vio un objeto brillante sobre el. Si no hubiese estado tan peligrosamente bajo, habría dicho que era el Jardín Flotante de los Chocobos.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ¿que os ha parecido? Estoy deseando oír vuestras opiniones, si queréis decirme algo mandadme un mail a:

agustin(guion bajo)x1(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

(sustituid lo que hay entre parentesis xD)

Un saludo


End file.
